


every morning is a good morning with you

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Keith and Shiro enjoy a married Valentine's Day





	every morning is a good morning with you

**Author's Note:**

> For littletero on tumblr for the Sheith Valentine's exchange!

Keith wakes up to the unmistakable sound of a recorded violin. He’s too comfortable in his sleep addled haze to place the song at first, but it doesn’t take him very long to realize that it’s the song that was playing over the speakers of the restaurant where he and Shiro had first gone out and then consequently played during their first dance as a married couple. 

  
Three years later and Shiro is still as much of a big ole sap as the day they met. If Keith wasn’t just as in love with him, he’d be tempted to complain, but it is what it is and he loves every minute of it. He climbs out of bed before jerking in surprise when his bare feet meet velvet softness instead of unforgiving wooden floors. “What..?” he wonders out loud before his eyes fall on the seemingly endless amount of red roses that line the floor of their bedroom. There’s so much care that Keith can feel that he has to take a moment and thank every star in the sky that he and Shiro came together and got married. 

 

Once his moment is up, he climbs the rest of the way out of the bed and grabs the oversized black hoodie that he imagines is from Shiro’s college days before following the winding trail of rose petals throughout their apartment. The reasonable part of Keith that had to pinch every penny as a child is horrified at how much money must have gone into buying so many roses to cover such a large surface area, but the stronger and more sentimental part of him loves the amount of thought and care that Shiro put into the gesture. They’ll probably still have a talk about just how much money is okay to spend on silly things like plucking rose petals, but that can wait until after Valentine’s day. 

 

The trail leads to the kitchen and the dining room table Shiro, as a sensible adult, insisted that they have is absolutely covered in more red rose petals and a tall vase filled with long-stemmed red, white, and black roses. There’s a box of chocolates nestled in the roses at the base of the vase and the smell of pulled chicken, eggs, and..

 

“Shiro, I know you are  _ not  _ making kimchi in our kitchen,” Keith accuses as he steps around the table to lean his arms against the bar countertop. Shiro isn’t the world’s worst cook – that honor would probably go to Lance – but there are some things that are definitely out of his cooking league.  _ Chilaquiles _ should be on that list, but there are a lot of things that Shiro is willing to do for love. 

 

“I’m  _ not _ making kimchi in our kitchen. The ahjumma in the store said to let it ferment a little more in this little pot before eating it so I  _ listened _ ,” Shiro quips back happily, smiling over at Keith before sliding the bowl full of his favorite Mexican breakfast food over the table to him. Shiro crumbles cotija cheese over the bowl just as Keith opens his mouth to say something, smiling warmly at him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.” 

 

Keith laughs softly at his husband’s antics, leaning across the bar to press a wet kiss to Shiro’s cheek in gratitude. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Shiro. I’m sorry I haven’t done anything this extra for you, but it kind of..seriously caught me off guard. Besides, I like celebrating your birthday more.” 

 

“You don’t need to do  _ anything _ for either, you know that,” Shiro crumbles more cheese on Keith’s  _ chilaquiles _ , unheading of the fact that he was already eating them. Keith is the luckiest man alive, he’s absolutely sure of it. 

 

Shiro joins him on the other side of the bar soon after Keith starts eating and Keith smiles around his fork as they keep bumping elbows. It’s a silly habit of theirs, to eat so their dominant arms bump every time they move, but Keith wouldn’t change it for the world. “So,” he asks after a few minutes of food induced silence, pulling the kimchi over to him with his fork, “what’s on the agenda for the rest of the day?” 

 

Knowing Shiro as well as he does, Keith already knows that his husband has planned out their day all the way down to allowing enough time for the plans to deviate because something interesting crosses their path. He’s good like that, even if he’s terrible at keeping up a bullet journal. 

 

“Why don’t you finish up and get dressed and we can find out together,” Shiro asks as his fork comes over to snatch a bit of kimchi out of the little bowl they were sharing. “I thought we’d try being a little more spontaneous, for once. Live a little right?” 

 

Keith blinks at his husband before laughing. “You want to be spontaneous? Takashi,” he sees the way Shiro’s entire being softens at his birth name and Keith smiles knowingly, “you planned us going  _ cliff jumping _ last Valentine’s Day. You wrote “let’s do something spontaneous!” on the calendar and then proceeded to stick so many sticky notes on it with ideas that I started actually using the calendar on my phone. What have you got planned, jagi?” A few years ago, Keith would have felt bad for reading his partner so thoroughly on Valentine’s Day, but a few years ago Keith wasn’t married to his soulmate who would learn how to cook foods from his heritage for Valentine’s day. 

 

Keith has definitely come far, but there is absolutely no way that Shiro has come far enough to allow for good and proper spontaneity. He knows this as well as he knows that his name is Keith Shirogane. 

 

“I was  _ thinking _ that we go for a nice walk in the park and maybe grab some lunch if we’re not too full from all of this,” Shiro starts so carefully that Keith knows that he is still absolutely holding something back from him. He finds that he doesn’t care, because Shiro still smiles and lets him steal the chips from the bottom of his bowl. He knows Keith likes the way the flavor sinks into those more than anything else. “Is that cool?” 

 

“Sure~ Sounds nice and spontaneous,” Keith jokes and laughs as Shiro rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking [commissions](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/post/169194748390/im-opening-up-writing-commissions-banners-by) on tumblr! if you like my work you can also buy me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y)


End file.
